starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Riyan Lockheart
"Better fifty enemies outside the gates than one within." - Lockheart Lockheart is a lost prince and an escaped slave, who became a New Republic spy. Background Early Life (8 BBY - 1 BBY) Riyan was the second child of King Haurun and Queen Ysandre of Onderon. The king and Queen's first child was a daughter, Yelena, born just over ten years before her baby brother. The birth of Riyan was unexpected, but celebrated as the crown was passed down to the first born son by tradition. King Haurun and Queen Ysendre were quietly working with the Rebellion, even going so far as to helping harbor a pair of ex-Jedi on their planet. Riyan's early childhood was rather idyllic. Running through the gardens, fields, and learning about the different cultures of the galaxy. The young boy was often taken with his parents on diplomatic missions, to help train him for the throne he would one day inherit. Neither he nor the King and Queen saw the jealousy that was slowly building in Princess Yelena, and the boy was really too young to fully understand the situation that the galaxy was in with the Empire. So none of them saw the betrayal coming until it was too late. Princess Yelena had been slowly crafting her plans. She deserved the throne and her parents were wasting the opportunities to improve their position within the Empire. Young as she was, Yelena Kazadi made her play for power a year before the Battle of Yavin, and sold out her planet and family. She hired mercenaries to do the deed, invited the Empire down upon the planet to take the Rebels hiding there, and she bought the throne she coveted with blood. If one could call it luck, the mercenary who was responsible for handling Prince Riyan realized that he couldn't take the life of a child. He simply couldn't pull the trigger. Instead, the mercenary sold the seven year old into slavery, and saw it as an equally efficient way of getting the boy out of the picture. Slaving Away (1 BBY - 10 ABY) Riyan Kazadi was no longer a prince, instead he took on the role of slave to Zorbo the Hutt. Some of the cultural training the boy had received stuck with him, he had a natural social talent, getting beings to feel comfortable in imparting information to him. With a little bit of re-education and guidance, Riyan became an excellent con artist and little spy with his innocent and trustworthy face, helping his master get the upper hand on business deals. All of this was just leading up to Riyan getting a jump-start on a future career, but that would never be realized as long as he was a slave. At seventeen, he began quietly making plans for an escape. Skills Put to Use (10 ABY - 14 ABY) Riyan bided his time. He continued working effectively for Zorbo, always loyally returning after whatever he was sent out to do. The opportunity had to be perfect so that he could disappear. He didn't want to leave a trace behind that could be followed. Riyan had been honing his skills for years, but it wasn't for another almost three years before he made his move. And the boy Riyan Kazadi, former prince turned Hutt slave, vanished to make his own path. Seeking the New Republic (14 ABY - 18 ABY) Where Riyan Kazadi vanished, Lockheart was born. It took him a little time, but he soon worked his way in with the New Republic, offering his abilities in Intelligence. He had an ability to blend into either the lowest dives or fit in with more sophisticated upper crust. Lockheart made himself invaluable as an undercover spy. On the Grid Events after CharGen... Lockheart, Riyan Lockheart, Riyan Lockheart, Riyan Lockheart, Riyan Lockheart, Riyan